Me, Oliver, and My Life
by Storm-and-Faith
Summary: Oliver Wood, fourth year, has just realised he's fallen for his best friend, Katie Bell, third year. He's confused, and slightly scared. What will he do? KBOW, OWKB. Slight humor.
1. My Predicament

Chapter 1: My Predicament.

Oh dear god. It's just hit me. And no, it isn't a bludger, or a Quidditch player, for that matter. No. No, this was much, much scarier. This is much worse than being put in the hospital wing for a week from severe bruising. I've just realised I like my best friend. And not just like in the 'oh, I like you; you're my best friend' way. The stronger, more intense way. I _like_ her. Oh dear _god._ In the middle of a match! I'm just hovering in front of the hoops, and it hits me. Like a ruddy cannon ball. Imagine one of those hit you in the stomach, then you'll get my shock. Because if you were hit with a cannon ball, you'd be shocked, wouldn't you? Oh yeah, then you'd most likely die. But that's besides the point. You'd be shocked, and we'll leave the dying part out, shall we? Because I don't think I'll _die_ … hopefully.

Katie. Katie Bell. The one who has suddenly taken my attention away from my favourite game. Yep. That's her. So beautiful, that I think she should be illegal. Well, to me she _is_ illegal. Off-limits. I am _so_ not going there. As if she'd like me anyway. I mean, yeah, she likes me, but not _likes _me. God, I sound like such a girl … or someone from an American soap-opera. You know the ones. All the characters are all over-dramatic and girlish. I was made to watch some when I was visiting my muggle ex-girlfriend over the summer.

Well, that relationship was a disaster. Really. She was way too clingy. Katie, on the other hand … she isn't clingy. I've seen her with guys, and she's herself around them. Sometimes. There was Evan. But she was crazy about him. He ended up dumping her, and I was left to pick a broken Katie up from the floor.

Okay, that's the third goal I've let in in a row. I really need to get my head in the game now.

The game ended. We won. Wooo-hoo. Now back to my predicament.

…

Hold on.

…

Did I really just say woohoo sarcastically about a good game?

…

I did. I'm flipping out. Katie has made me lose my mind. Speaking of Katie …

"Good game, Wood!" she said as she hugged me before we went into the changing rooms. I hugged her back.

"You did great, Kate," I said into her hair. Then I realised what I said as Katie laughed. "No pun intended," I added with a smile. I pulled away from the hug. See? I'm good at this. She doesn't suspect a thing.

"Oliver, are you alright?"

… Damn …

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed about those goals I let in." Good cover-up.

"Don't beat yourself up about them. We still won!" I am the master.

"I know! Yessssss!" I yelled, picked Katie up, spun her around, then ran off into the changing rooms, Katie following me, laughing her head off.

The party in the common room is fun and all, but I'm finding it difficult to keep my eyes off of Katie. I really was trying. I was now in a corner, with my Quidditch plays in front of me, staring determinedly at the wall, and only, I am proud to say, taking occasional glances at the brunette beauty. God, I have a nickname for her. That can't be good. Oh god. She's coming over. She sat next to me, on the table (I was sitting on a chair).

"What's up?" she grinned. Too much Butterbeer, me thinks.

"Trying to think of some more plays," I answered causally, indicating my book. "But I can't think with all this going on," I said, indicating the room full of people dancing to the blaring music.

"Oh, Oliver! We've got plenty of time to think of plays before the next match! Come and have some fun with your friends for a change!" she grinned, "Then you can get back to the old grind of Quidditch-thinking!"

I laughed. "Nah, I'm tired, Kates. I'd better go up to my dorm."

"Ah, you're no fun," she pouted. "Come one. For me?" I felt like saying 'Anything for you, Katie,' but that would sound way too cheesy, and I don't like cheese, so, no.

"Nah, Kate. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said, gathering up my book and smiling at her, giving her a hug and making my way up to the forth year boys dormitory. I flopped down onto my bed.

It's scary. I didn't _like_ like her this morning … there goes the Americanisms again. Gah. I'm doomed. I am in like with my third year, best friend. Oh, this is bad. _Really_ bad. I don't' want to like her like this. But I can't help it. She's just so perfect. Honeycomb brown silk-like hair, sparkly clear green eyes, fantastic personality. She really is just perfect. Ah, I'm falling hard. And I can't stop myself.

_Okay, this is a kind of, um, interlude fic. I wanted to finish my other new fic before putting it up, so I wrote this one. It'll be short and sweet, with short and sweet chapters._

_Black Flaming Heart XxXxX_


	2. The Prince Charming Complex

Chapter 2: The Prince Charming Complex.

"Hey Wood. What's up?" Katie asked as she took the seat next to me. I was in the common room reading some Quidditch books I forgot I had.

"Hey, Bell. Nothing much, just sitting here, reading … you?"

"I'm bored. Come play Quidditch with me?" I looked up.

"Okay," I shrugged, smiling. This is my _dedicated_ chaser. I'm so proud.

We both got up from the couch we were sitting on and walked across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch.

"One on one?" I asked.

"What else would we do, Oliver? Think about it," she laughed.

"I suppose" I smiled and went to get the Quaffle from the crate while Katie got our brooms from the broom cupboard.

We both zoomed out onto the pitch, flying around for a little while to warm up, because it was pretty cold, I got to tell you. Almost November, and I'm outside in a t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. I'm really cold, and Katie looks fine. How can she be fine? Jesus! She's got on a jumper, I suppose, but if I had a jumper on, I'd still be cold … maybe …. Anyway, point is, I'm cold.

My birthday's in November. Just thought I'd add that. I wonder if Katie remembers about it. She buys me presents. Heh heh heh.

"C'mon, Oliver! Get up to those hoops so you can lose already!"

"What do you mean 'so you can lose already'? I never lose!" I called back indignantly.

"Yes you do!" she called back, laughing. I flew towards her.

"Do not" I stated

"Do too!" she tittered.

"I don't! When have I lost to you?"

"Last week."

"Oh yeah …"

"Ha!"

"No, that was a fluke…"

"Was not!"

"Was too," I grinned.

"Oliver!" she reprimanded as she took the Quaffle from me and flew closer to the hoops. I took my place in front of them. "Ready for this, Ollie?" she said in what she seemed to have hoped was a scary voice.

"Sure am!" I replied brightly. She didn't sound scary at all. It was just a lower voice than usual. Kind of cute she thought it was scary though. She chucked the ball and I caught it easily. "Ha!" I laughed. She scowled.

"You're sooo far up your own arse Wood, I swear …" she was muttering, and I laughed.

"I was joking, Katty-Kate-Kins."

"What the hell?" she laughed. I shrugged.

"My imagination runs free, and that what it came up with," I smiled.

"Okay, you're weird," she laughed.

"Just noticed?" I grinned back.

"Uh, you're sooo …"

"Cute? Charming? Handsome? It's the Prince Charming complex, isn't it? I knew you loved that," I said quickly, not letting her finish her sentence.

"No." I pouted. "I was going to say sweet, and rather annoyingly hot," she said sarcastically.

I scowled. "What were you really going to say?"

"Strange," she shrugged, "But I think what you said before is why I like you so much, sweetie," she grinned.

"The Prince Charming thing? Really?"

She nodded, "And the fact that you're so damn sweet for your own good, except when you make fun of me," she pouted.

"Aww, I don't make fun of you! You laugh too!"

"I know," she smiled, and chucked the Quaffle right past me and through the right hoop.

"That was such a cheap shot."

"So? Still went in."

"Suppose so," I laughed and went to catch it before it hit the ground. Which I did. I had to dive quite expertly.

"Thanks," she said as I passed her the ball back.

"So, you think I'm sweet?"

"You _are_. Ask any of your admirers."

"Admirers? What admirers?"

"The little girls who follow you around, giggling all the time,"

"They don't admire me. They're creepy."

"They, dear Oliver, all have crushes on you. _Extreme_ crushes."

"Why?" I asked. I'm totally confused by this.

"Uh, c'mon Ol! You must see it!"

"See what?"

"Why they like you! Do I need to point it out?"

"Um … yeah …"

"C'mon. Stands," she said, flying off and sitting in the stands. I followed and sat next to her. "They like you because, number one: you're sweet beyond belief. Two: you're Quidditch captain. Three: you're one of the hottest guys in the school. Four: you're smart. Five:OliverIloveyou"

"What was that last one?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. I shrugged. All I heard was 'Five:'.

"So, that's why they like me? I don't think I'm 'hot' …"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO BLIND!" she yelled. I leaned back.

"Whoa, calm down."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"Am I really, like …?"

"Yes," she smiled.

" … Cool …" She laughed.

"Very cool. I can't believe you didn't think you're hot."

"Do you think you're hot?"

"No …"

"Well, the rest of the guy population of the world begs to differ."

"Ha, they don't show it if they do."

"Kat, you're wonderful, believe me." She laughed.

"What is this? Self-esteem day?" she grinned.

"I suppose it is," I smiled back.

"Want to go back to the tower now?"

"No. I'm not letting you win. Best of five? New game." She nodded, grabbed the Quaffle and her broom and flew up to the hoops again. I grabbed my broom and soared up in front to the hoops again.

"Hahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Katie was laughing at me.

"No, you didn't win truthfully! I let you win! Seriously, Kates!"

"Hahaha, sure, whatever Oliver!" she sang.

"I was fulfilling my role as Prince Charming!"

"What, by losing miserably and letting every goal in?" she laughed.

"Yes!"

She burst out into uncontrollable laughter now.

"Katieeee," I moaned, "Can we forget about it?"

"Nooooo," she gasped, before lapsing into more laughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Dan, my roommate asked.

"ShewonatQuidditch" I mumbled, and took off up the Boy's Dorm stairs.

_Okay, this chapter hasn't really got a point. Actually, the whole story doesn't really have a point, but anyway, it doesn't matter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. You're all the best._

_Best Writing Wishes,_

_Black Flaming Heart XxXxX_

x()x


	3. Waking Up an Angel

Chapter 3 Waking up an Angel

I crept into the third year girl dorms at five in the morning. No, I'm _not_ a pervert, thanks. I'm waking my dear chasers up. They are all in the same year (a/n: yes, I know they're not, but for the purposes of this story, bare with me). I crept over to one of their beds. This was Katie's. She looked so peaceful. Angelic. So sweet. I knelt next to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Kat? Kat, wake up" I said in a hushed sort of voice. I didn't really want to wake up an angel. I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Kaaatieeee, this is you conscience. Wake up for Oliver. C'mon, you know you love him …"

She started mumbling in her sleep. "YeahIknowIdoleavemealone." I should get a translator. I didn't understand _any_ of that!

"Kate, c'mon, out of bed. QUIDDITCH!" I yelled, giving up not waking up the angel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she rolled over and fell off the bed in shock. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I ran around the bed and helped her to her feet.

"I – hahaahaa – I'm so sorry – hahaa – I'm sorry Katie – hahahaaa."

"Isn't funny, honey," she glared.

"Aww, I really am truly and deeply sorry, my darling" I mock-bowed to her, laughing the whole time. She cracked a grin.

"So, Quidditch you say?"

"Yeah, practice this morning. Be at the pitch at six, alright?" I glanced over to the other two girls. "And your screaming saved me a whole lot of trouble, but I have to go before they impale me on one of their broomsticks. Bye" I said quickly, rushing to the door before Alicia or Angelina could grab something to throw at me, Katie laughing the whole time.

I had already woken up the guys, so they were waiting, scowling, for the girls in the common room so they could go down to the kitchens before practice. I personally don't believe in eating breakfast at all. It makes me feel sick. But for Quidditch matches, I make sure the whole team have eaten something so they have their strength if they're knocked out or something. They moan about it, but I have their best interests at heart, along with the fact that I don't want them to die so I can win the Quidditch cup. I glanced at my watch. Five fifteen. The girls would be in the showers. I sat down by Fred, George and Michael.

"Hey guys," I said brightly.

"How can you be so awake?" George moaned, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

"Coffee," I shrugged. I looked round at the three disgusted faces. "You don't like coffee?"

"Ergh," was my answer from all three boys.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," I sighed.

"Ollllllliiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Katie yelled as she came running down the stairs.

"Kaaaaaatiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I yelled back as she came crashing into me. "You got ready early."

"First shower," she answered, hands I air as if it were a great achievement.

"Well done" George said condescendingly, patting her on the back. She glared at him.

"I _never_ get the first shower first because of both of your _lovely_ girlfriends, so shut up. It's a good thing anyway, because I'm the only one that can get Oliver to talk about something other than Quiddtich."

"Nah, we had him talking about coffee" Fred laughed.

"Riveting conversation, I'm sure" Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

"So … that …… what?" What can I say? I'm confused. They try to make me talk about something other than their and my favourite sport? What would be the point in that?

"Ol' you don't talk about anything other than Quidditch. Sometimes we get sick of it," Katie shrugged.

I shrugged and decided not to talk for a while, since anything I thought of that I could say, would involve Quidditch and Katie didn't want to listen to it, so I didn't say anything. They had taken to trying to make me talk.

"Oliver! _Look!_ It's Viktor Krum!" one of them shouted. I shrugged, knowing Krum wasn't really in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, Ollie dearest, I was thinking about a new play we could try. The beaters would …" I stopped listening, tuning out Angelina's voice, who had joined us, along with Alicia.

"Practice" I stated, standing up and striding over to the portrait hole, picking my broom up on the way.

"Oliver," Katie said, falling into step with me, and I slowed so she didn't need to walk so quickly.

"Bell," I answered.

"Oliver, don't call me that. That's what you call me in matches."

I shrugged again.

"What's wrong with you lately?" I shrugged again, again, and started to walk more quickly. Katie stopped me, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Ol?"

"Kates?" I said exasperatedly, starting to walk off again.

"I'm not going to practice unless you tell me what's put you in such a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood!" I said, stopping and facing. The team passed us, looking at us both, but kept walking.

"Then what's wrong with you? Is it the Quidditch thing?"

"Okay, Katie, it's nothing" I laughed. "Stop going on about how I'm acting weird!"

"It's not just this morning, Wood"

"What is it then?"

She hesitated, then shrugged. "It's nothing," she stated, then started walking again.

"Look," I said, catching her up, "Can we just forget about this?"

Katie nodded, and smiled in a strained sort of way.

We finally reached the Quidditch pitch, and I started practice after everyone was changed.

"Okay, everyone just revise what we did last practice. Fred, George, I'll let the Bludger out for you. Girls, get into the air. I'll get the Quaffle. Michael, I'll get the snitch, practise diving for the time being." They all flew up into the air at my words. I went to Madame Hooch's office to get the crate. I released a Bludger, it almost knocking my head off, and grabbed the Quaffle. I flew up to the girls and threw it to Alicia, who caught it easily.

I flew around, watching them all like a hawk. I seriously love being captain. The whole 'ha, I'm better than you,' or 'ha, I'm older AND better than you' thing is _so_ fun. But the team don't know I find it hilarious when the get all mad at me. Especially Katie. She yells and yells, and while she does, all I can think about it how cute she looks. She's yelling at me right now, and I just stare …

"Oliver! Are you even listening!" she screamed, and I snapped back to reality.

"What? No," I answered, and flew off, watching Fred and George hit a Bludger away from themselves. "Good, guys," I said, and as I turned around in mid-air, Katie flew in front of me, blocking my way. "Hey Katie" I said casually, and turned the other way to go and see Michael.

"Oliver! You almost hit me with your broom earlier, and you didn't listen when I told you!"

"Did I? Sorry Kat" I said in a monotone.

"I give up. I'm not practising anymore. I'm tired, and I want to go back to bed." She flew off towards the changing rooms, and I followed, angry she was walking out on a crucial practice.

"Bell! Get back in the air!" I fumed, catching her arm before she went in the team rooms.

"Oliver, I do not wish to be called 'Bell' by you okay? That's reserved for games, Slytherins, and teachers. You're my friend, and you should be calling me Katie. Everyone else does. For another thing, it didn't even matter that you almost sent me plummeting down to the ground, but the fact you didn't listen to a word I said after!"

"I said sorry, Kat"

She glared at me for a second. "Something's the matter with you."

"Something's the matter with _you._"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with _me_."

"Oliver" she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Katie" I said, taking one of her hands away from her head and holding it. "Come back and practise. There's only half an hour left."

"I feel sick Ol'," she said, snatching back her hand.

"Then let me take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"No, no, I don't need to go to the hospital wing, Oliver."

I looked at her for a second. Her eyes were glistening. She was almost crying. "What's wrong, Kat?" I asked quietly, taking her hand again. She leaned against the team room doorframe.

"Nothing's wrong Oliver."

"Katie, I've known you for three years. I know something is wrong"

She looked at me, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs. "Why are you so sweet?" she laughed through her tears, and I smiled slightly.

"It's just me, sweetheart," I said, hugging her close. "Now tell me what's wrong. Please, Katie. I hate seeing you like this"

"I – well, I like this guy … and I know for a fact he doesn't like me that way, because he's a really good friend, and I know he doesn't notice me like that because he's older, and he would think that it's wrong to go out with a third year, but I don't care. I really, really like him, Oliver, and I don't know what to do." I stood, shocked. Guy problems? Oh, that's just great.

"Who is it?" I asked in a strange, choked voice.

Katie looked at me with her big green sparkling eyes but didn't answer.

"You don't want to tell me? That's okay. Katie, it'll be alright. Maybe you should talk to him and see if he likes you?"

"I can't, Oliver"

"If you tell me who it is, I could ask." She shook her head, more tears collecting in her eyelashes, and falling. "Katie, I hate seeing you like this. Please let me help."

"You can't help, Ollie" she said, burying her head in my shoulder, and I held her closer. I kissed her hair, and shushed her, hugging her really tightly.

"Go get changed and I'll walk you back up to the castle, okay?" I whispered, letting her go. She nodded, and I walked back out to the pitch. "Practice is over! Johnson, Spinnet, put the Quaffle away! Weasley's, put the Bludger and your bats away!" I called up to the team and went to get changed myself. I heard Katie was in the girls showers. She was still crying and my heart broke. Who could this guy be? I can't say I'm not jealous. I mean, I really, really like Katie, so I _want_ her _so_ bad, but she wants this other guy? Not a good feeling, to have to comfort her when she likes someone else, and all I want to do is kiss her. She's singing. 'Kiss the girl'? Oh god. Yeah, Katie, I want to, but you like another guy! Wow, jealousy much? I started singing slightly.

Everybody in this place can up and move away  
For all I care this town's already dead and empty  
I'm told that I'm a victim of obsession  
That's what my friends say  
Oh I'm a fool for having ever let her tempt me

Well I turn pale when she walks by  
I am lost in her eyes  
She is always on my mind  
She is always on my mind

She glances over but she keeps on walking down that street  
All I can do is hope that she is thinking of me  
If I could blink if I could breathe If I could get my legs to move  
Well this could be the day I get this girl to love me

Well I turn pale when she walks by  
I am lost in her eyes  
She is always on my mind  
She is always on my mind  
She had turned from a sound,  
Well I must have cried out loud  
She is always on my mind  
She is always on my mind

That's true. She _is_ always on my mind.

_**A/N: Okay, not so good chapter. Sorry. The song's Always on my mind by Phantom Planet.**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Black Flaming Heart XxXxX**_


	4. Cedric

**Chapter 4 Cedric.**

Okay, I have seriously, seriously decided that I need to stop thinking about Katie … in _that way_. I am _so_ behind on schoolwork, and I haven't thought up a good enough play to use in matches in about a week! This is so bad.

I'm now sitting here, at my little desk, especially for Quidditch plays thinking, and I'm stumped. I'm _never_ stumped when it comes to Quidditch! That woman is destroying my Quidditch brain! ... The team will be happy though. No more controlling Mr Captain, or 'the keeper we wouldn't like to keep' was last weeks nickname they had for me. How _bad_ is that? It's a rubbish name! Stupid Weasley twins. Speaking of …

"Hello, Wood, dearest!" the both chimed.

"Fred, George," I greeted as they sat on the floor beside me.

"Thinking about Quidditch plays, then?" George asked.

"Can't. Mind block at the moment." Fred faked a heart attack and lay twitching on the floor, and George pretended to faint. "Shut up, guys."

"Sorry, Wood, but we thought you said that you couldn't think up any plays!" Fred laughed, looking at me warily.

"You heard right..."

"Okay, who is she?" they both asked.

"What?" Oh, my, god.

"It's obviously a girl, man, I mean, you can _always_ think up stuff for Quidditch!"

"Yeah, so, who is she?"

"It isn't a girl!"

"Is it a boy then? I _knew_ it…!"

"_No! _No."

"Well, it's something, Ollie dearest-"

"It's a girl. I can tell," George butted in to Fred's sentence.

"Yeah, so, c'mon Oliver, tell us who she is. Do we know her?"

"… Um …"

"We do! Is she in your year?"

"…Uh…"

"Ours?"

"Okay, fine, yes."

"Is she on the Quiddich team?"

I glared at hem both. Unfair question. It's down to three girls now. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia; my chasers.

"Oooooh! We're close, dear brother!" George chirped.

"Which girl is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you," I stated firmly.

"Just tell us, cap'n!"

"No."

"It's Katie, isn't it?" I didn't look at them, and I could feel my face burn.

"It _is_!" they both yelled.

"Will you two shut up?" I snapped at the grinning brothers.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because," I said quietly.

"C'mon, Wood, you can tell us …"

"No. I can't. Sorry, guys."

… Why _can't _I tell her? I mean, yeah, okay, our friendship is quite close, but what, except that, have I got to lose? I don't want to lose her, though. She's my best girl friend.

"Wood, come on. We know you. You won't perform as well in Quidditch if you have something on your mind … is _that_ what happened last week?" Fred's voice showed an obvious dawning of understanding.

"What do you mean?" George asked of his sibling.

"Oliver let in four goals in a row last game, and his eyes were all glazed over when we won. And you weren't as happy as you usually are after a win …"

"So, what you're saying is, we could've won _better_ if he wasn't thinking about the Bell of the team?"

"I wouldn't say she was the _bell_ of the team. I'd say Angel is pretty damn hot … sorry …" Fred stopped after he saw the look the other two were giving him.

"Alicia is nicer than Ange, though. She's hit you _countless_ times, bro"

"Alicia has hit you a lot too ..."

"They both hit you two _a lot_. And you deserve it every time," I concluded.

"Hey!" the both yelled with scowls.

"Katie hits you too, though, man," Fred grinned.

"Not as much as Angelina hits you, Fred"

"I suppose…" he agreed.

"So anyway, Ohlover, want to get away for a bit? Hogsmeade weekend, remember," George said.

"Oh, that was this weekend?" I asked, puzzled

"Yep, ole buddy, ole pal."

"Right" I said, closing my book of 'Fantastically Fantastic Quidditch Plays for Fantastic Matches where we Play Fantastically'. I named it. Could you guess? "Let's go."

We made our way down the stairs to the common room. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were in armchairs beside the fire, and when they saw us, they stood up.

"Where's Michael?" I asked after my seeker.

"On a date with Kiera Henderson," George answered, smirking.

"_Why_?" I asked incredulously. Kiera Henderson wasn't the nicest of people, especially to Michael.

"Seems they had a misunderstanding, and really, they both like each other a hell of a lot. I walked in on them, and … whew, it was hot in there …" George laughed. "Anyway, are we going?"

"Yep!" Alicia chimed and linked arms with George, who grinned at her.

"Well _that_ was subtle," I heard Katie whisper to Angelina, and Ange smiled at Alicia, shaking her head. Alicia smiled back and shrugged.

We all left the castle happily chatting.

"Katie, are you okay?" Angelina asked of one of her best friends.

"Yeah, Ange, I'm fine."

"You don't seem yourself, though," she said, nudging her slightly in the side.

"Ouch. Ange, I'm fine."

"Excited about your date today, Kates?" Alicia asked.

"Umm … yeah …" she said, taking a subtle glance at me.

"I wish someone would ask _me _out. I mean, Cedric just walked up to you _asked_! No warning!"

Cedric. Diggory. Cedric Diggory? Cedric Diggory.

George shifted uncomfortably at Alicia's words, but when he realised what she had said about Katie, he watched me for my reaction, as did Fred.

"I know. And he was so … open about everything. It was quite unsettling, but a good unsettling," Katie smiled, looking at the ground.

We reached the gates to Hogsmeade.

"Where are you meeting him?" Fred asked.

"The Three Broomsticks in ten minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"Okay, so, for ten minutes, what do you want to do?" Angelina asked.

"We could go to Honeydukes …" Alicia suggested, and we all nodded in agreement.

We made our way across the street and into the sweet smelling, cosy shop. "I need to stock up on Sugar Quills. I ran out last week and I had to survive with no sugar!" Katie laughed.

"_You_ lived without sugar? It's a miracle!" Fred gasped.

"Shut up," she said, grinning, picking up twenty of the candies and looking around the rest of the shop with us. Angelina started squealing when she saw Chocolate Covered Piglets that really moved (but obviously, were like Chocolate Frogs and weren't real piglets). She bought fifteen of them, and they kept squirming out of the bag. I bought three bars of some Super Hot Fudge Chocolate, which steams, but the chocolate doesn't melt. Amazing stuff. Fred and George bought some Cockroach Clusters to trick some people into eating. And Alicia bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, because she claimed no one ever buys her any, and they're her favourite sweet. I could see George taking mental notes.

"Oh! I have to go, guys. See you in the common room tonight."

"Or the morning," Alicia grinned at her.

"Ergh! 'Licia! Nooooo!" she squealed and ran off out of the shop with her bag of paid-for Sugar Quills. I felt an empty feeling in my stomach. Katie was on a date with Diggory. Nice of her to tell me. She is, after all, one of my best friends. And she _usually_ tells me when she's dating someone … what's so different about her dating Diggory … apart from the fact I hate the guy … quite a lot. He's on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and he's next in line for captaincy. He's a pretty-boy with no brains, to sum up. And I hate people like that, no matter how good they are at Quidditch. And he _is_ a good Seeker, but he wastes that by being as thick as shit.

"Ollie loverrr!" Fred yelled at me and I snapped out of my Diggory bashing.

"What?" I asked as we all stepped out of the shop.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine … why?"

"You look upset," Angelina said just as quietly as Alicia.

"I'm … not …"

"Don't lie man," George said.

"I'm not lying."

"Oliver, you like her, don't you?" Alicia asked.

"Of course I like her! She's my friend!"

"You _knew _that wasn't what I meant."

"What, like, _like_ her?" I glanced at the twins and they both showed evident scowls on their faces, letting me blatantly to tell them. "I … oh, alright! Yes! There! Yes, I like her! Now can you all drop it?"

"No we cannot! This is _huge_, Oliver!" Angelina squealed and hugged me. I pushed her away.

"It isn't huge," I stated.

"It _is_!" Alicia grinned. "Can't you work it out, Ollie? Katie likes you too!"

"No she doesn't," I said, not believing them one bit.

"She _does_, Oliver. She's liked you since last year! When did this happen?" Angelina exclaimed.

"Last game …" I muttered incoherently.

"Last game? Is _that_ what was wrong with you?" Alicia yelled, grinning madly.

"_Nothing was wrong with me!"_ I hissed.

"Except the whole 'glazed' look, eh?" Fred smiled. "C'mon, Ol, just admit it. You were thinking about her last match, a lot, and that's what caused you to let those goals in."

"I was thinking about how _wrong_ it is of me to like her this way. I was thinking about how much disruption my discovery would be if I told her. I was thinking about how easy it is to get lost in her eyes. Yes, I was thinking about her, okay?"

" … Oliver, do you love her?" Alicia whispered.

I stared at her for a moment. I shook my head 'no', but really, I don't know if I love her. I mean, yes, I like her loads, but, so far as saying you love someone … I just never thought I'd be the one to come out and say it to a girl. All my past relationships, I've said I loved the girl after she said it to me, because that's what they want, isn't it? If I hadn't said it, they would dump me. It's horrible when you're put in that position. I mean, the girl has her talons into you then, and she won't let go without a fight. I did fight them off though: with another girl. Yep, that's how all my relationships end: with another girl. This year it hasn't been so bad, but third year was awful. I guess that's why Katie didn't say anything, because I had so many girls, one after the other last year. I hated that.

"Oliver, think about it. You _know_ you, deep down, love Katie Bell," Angelina smiled. I looked over her shoulder to see Katie and Diggory walking towards us, and Diggory's arm was around her waist. I looked back at Angelina, asking her with my eyes what I should do. I could feel my eyes burning, trying to get the message to her. 'I love her. I _do _love her. Help me, please…' She looked back at me, and it looked as if she was trying not to cry. I'm guessing I looked pretty pathetic, standing there, looking all pout-y. She shook her head in a helpless way, saying 'I don't know what to do'. I looked at her approaching, and Alicia put her hand in mine for a second, reassuring me it will be okay.

"Hey guys," Katie said brightly, looking around at us all.

"Hey," everyone but me muttered back.

"Ol?"

"Hey Katie," I replied grudgingly.

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I nodded, looking at her curiously. "You're mad at me?" she asked once we'd walked out of everyone's ear-shot.

"No …"

"Don't lie, Ollie, you've been doing that a lot lately. Tell me what I've done. Is it Cedric?"

"N- …"

"It is. I can tell."

"I …"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him asking me out, but I know how you are with him, the dislike, even hatred sometimes …"

"I … I like him …."

"Quit the lying, Oliver Wood," she growled and took my hand. "I know you don't like him. What's wrong with you? It doesn't bother me if you don't like him. In fact," she said, taking a look back at our friends and Diggory, "I don't like him all that much either, but he's asked me a couple of times … I thought I'd say yes to the thick hot guy at least once," she finishes quietly, flashing me a grin. That deceitful little …

"You are evil, Katie Bell," I whispered softly, smirking.

"I know," she grinned brighter, gave me a quick hug, and trotted off to Diggory again. I walked back over to the others, and Katie and Diggory walked off, Katie winking at me as they passed.

Devil …

**_Okay, another chapter finished. Sorry for the wait. I cut this one short because I ran out of things to write, but never mind. I hope it's okay … XD_**

_**Black Flaming Heart xxXxx**_


	5. The Meaning of Love?

**Chapter 5 The Meaning of Love?**

"Hey Oliver," Katie said as she made her way over to me on the Gryffindor common room couches.

"Hey Kat," I said as she plopped down beside me. "How'd the rest of the date go?" I asked stiffly, even though I knew she didn't really like him, but I can't help being jealous.

She looked at me and smiled. "He asked me out again. He said he'd never felt this close to anyone … it was our first date!" she laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes," she shrugged. "Why not? I mean, it's not often you have some Quidditch adoring hot guy fawning all over you. I don't get a lot of dates, and plus, if I said no, Alicia and Angelina would surely kill me …" she grinned.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Ol? Do you have a problem with me going out with Diggory?" she asked softly.

I shook my head. "It's fine. Honestly, Kates."

She smirked. "Liar."

"What do you want me to say to that? 'No, it's not okay, dump him'?"

"Perfect, that's the controlling Oliver I know and love. I will dump him, just for you."

"Are you being serious?"

"Hell, no," she grinned.

"Good, because that would make me feel awful," I smiled.

"Aww," she grinned, scooted closer to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, pulling her even closer to me.

"'Aww' indeed, Katie," I grinned.

"You're so sweet, Owwaba," she grinned wider.

"Thanks," I said after a while.

She laughed. "And slow."

"Thanks again" I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"Nothing really, just wanted to."

"So, anything happening with you?"

"Meaning … what?"

"In the girl department."

"Uh … nah, nothing."

"You sure? Because I saw a little second year following you yesterday…"

"Key words being: 'little', and 'second year'?"

"Yeah …"

"There are no females in my life at the moment except my mum, and my beautiful chasers."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest. "Tired?" I asked.

She yawned, answering my question.

"Katie?" I said after a few minutes. No reply. "Katie?"

She'd fallen asleep. I stroked her hair and stayed there, deciding that I can't get up the girls stairs to take her up to her bed, and if I moved, she'd wake up.

Soon after, I fell asleep too, only waking up when Katie moved and jerked awake.

"Oh! Sorry, Oliver! I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"'S'alright," I said yawning. I looked at my watch. Half four in the morning.

"I don't want to go up to bed. Too far away," she moaned and snuggled closer to me.

"Want to stay here?" I asked, moving a little.

"Stay," she said, holding onto my arm.

"Yes sir," I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around her, almost like I was protecting her.

"You're so comfy, but so strong … I love being like this, you're just so … I love you, Ollie," she said softly. My eyes snapped open, and I was suddenly wide awake.

"What?"

"A – As a friend of course." She seemed uncomfortable with what she'd said. Heck, I was uncomfortable with what she'd said.

"That's not how you meant it there, Katie …"

She looked at me intensely.

"Katie?"

"If I said it again, would you say it back?"

…

…

Wow, that's a question. Would I?

…

Do I love her?

She was watching me closely, eyes staring deep into mine.

"I don't know. Would you mean it?"

She thought for a while, and I watched her. She looked at me again.

"Yes, to a certain extent, yes." Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. I took her hand.

"Katie, don't cry. It's okay."

"Would you say it back?" she asked again, a solitaire tear falling from her eye and down her cheek

"I … I really don't know Katie. Maybe … I …"

"You wouldn't, would you?" I stared at her. Another tear fell.

"I don't know," I said, running a hand through my hair and letting Katie go, as I'd been hugging her the whole time.

"It's fine Oliver. I … I didn't mean it anyway…" she said, getting up and running up the girl stairs. I couldn't follow her.

Did I love her? I mean, as a friend, of course I do, but do I love her in the romantic way?

What's the meaning of love anyway? It isn't the definition we give it. To be in love - to adore someone so much they would surely die without them and all of that fairytale shit.

_To have a feeling of love for; to regard with affection good will; as, to love one's children and friends; to love one's country; to love one's God._

_To regard with passionate and devoted affection, as that of one sex for the other._

_A deep feeling of sexual desire and attraction; "their love left them indifferent to their surroundings"; "she was his first love"._

Do I love her? A strange question. I mean, should someone of my age love someone? I'm only fifteen. I shouldn't, but, what if I do love Katie? She's almost fourteen - a year and a bit younger than me. Would it be wrong to love her? And if she _does_ love me, what will I say to her next time I see her? 'Hey Katie! You love me, but there no way I'm going to say it back!'?

This is quite scary. I've never loved someone before - except from obviously loving my family. But loving someone of another family? - My best friend, no less. I love her as a friend, of course, but anything more than that, I don't have a clue about what I feel for her.

I need to talk to her. I need to know she meant it. Do I think she meant it? I think she did, but I have to make sure. Katie doesn't lie, but maybe she did this one time.

I have to sleep. My head is buzzing with all of this. I stood up, and ran up to my dorm, and fell, fully clothed, into bed, not caring the comforter was in a ball underneath me and making getting comfortable seriously difficult.

**_Heya again. . I've updated quicker because the chapter's so short. :P. I'm not so happy with this chapter, but it'll do. I can't think right now, and I'm writing two stories at once (one isn't on yet), and, even though they're completely different, I get confused between the two, so, if anything seems amiss, could you tell me about it, and I'll change it? That goes for all the chapters. Thanks._**

_**Best Writing Wishes,**_

_**Black Flaming Heart xxx**_


	6. Questions and Answers

**_A/N: yeah, I know I usually do this at the end, but some questions have been raised (not too nicely either.) Okay, so, Oliver is in fourth year, meaning Harry hasn't started Hogwarts yet. The rest are in third year, and I know this shouldn't be - Katie should be in first year and whatever, but that means she wouldn't be on the team! I KNOW I got the ages wrong! I MEANT to! And Oliver won't be there for the Triwizard if Harry hasn't started. It's just everyone else's years that are messed up, not Oliver's. Call it creative licence. It's my story, and I can do what I like with it, and if you don't like the way I've done it, 'becky', then don't fucking read it. Sorry._**

_**Thanks to all my reviewers. I didn't reply this time because they were short reviews, and I couldn't think what to write back. :P. Anyway, thanks for reading, all of you x. I wonder who said 'whoosh' … tehe, Nona! Love your name, 'Wildphire' ;D.**_

**_I don't own it. (Thought I'd write a disclaimer for the first time in ages :P)_**

Chapter 6 Questions and Answers

I slumped down onto the couches again, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to wake up. I'd been awake for over two hours, and no one was up yet.

Today's a school day, meaning I'm dressed in that retched school uniform at quarter to six in the morning. I don't even know why I'm up so early- probably because of that disturbing dream. I don't want to think about it.

Finally, I hear someone on their way down the boy's stairs. Dan. Thank the lord, someone has woken up and saved me from boredom.

"Hey, man," I said brightly. He looked over to me.

"Why are you so happy?" he grumbled.

"You're here!" I said jumping up.

"Bored?" he asked.

"Incredibly," I sighed and fell back down onto the couch.

"Sorry, man, but I swore I'd meet Leigh in the foyer at half past. Bye dude," he said apologetically and left the common room. Damn. Alone again.

"Oliver?" Yay! Not alone! It was Alicia.

"Hey, dear Chaser!"

"Bored?"

"Incredibly," I said again and she smiled.

"Well, I'm meeting George-"

"Please! Don't leave me!"

"I'm going to have to. I could get Katie-"

"NO!" I yelled and darted out of the room and out the portrait hole.

You see, I hadn't spoken to Katie in almost a week … yes, since that night. I haven't called practices, I leave at meals when she enters them, I duck away from her in the halls, and I've been spending most of my free time either at the Quidditch pitch, or in my dormitory.

Terrible, I know, but I don't know what to do.

It's so awkward and so weirdly frightening to speak to her. And the team have been trying to get me to talk to her, because, seemingly, she's a mess, having told me practically how she feels about me, and me saying nothing back. I do want to tell her how I feel, but, as I've said, it's awkward and still a fresh wound at the moment – and if I bring it up, it's just pouring salt into the cut. _Thinking_ about it is like pouring salt into the cut.

I walked down towards the Great Hall, trying to think of something different. Breakfast would be served at half past. I had to kill ten minutes. I walked the long way. People were staring to emerge from their beds by now as I passed the corridor where the Ravenclaws come from. I heard frantic chattering between a group of girls as they walked about ten feet behind me.

I sat down, alone, at the Gryffindor house table and started to eat some toast. Once I'd finished, the only person at the table was a weird fifth year, who looked slightly scary, so I didn't speak to them. I was incredibly bored. I hadn't been around to talk to anyone very much. Except from when Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George ambushed me in my room a couple of days ago to tell me about Katie and trying to make me feel guilty. Which I do. I feel awful about what happened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around. As soon as I saw who it was, I spun right back round and tried to ignore her: Katie.

"Oliver?" she said, sitting next to me. I turned to her and waited for her to say something. She didn't.

"Hi …"

"Hi," she smiled as if that was all she wanted.

"So, um, yeah, I have to go … library …" I said quickly, grabbed my bag and left. I heard her audibly sigh. I looked around and saw her with her head on the table, and her shoulders were shaking. Was she … was she crying? I stopped. Why was I doing this anyway? I walked back up to her and sat down next to her.

"Katie?" I said softly. She looked up, her eyes watery, and her cheeks streaked with tears.

"I thought you had to go to the library?" she sniffed.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"I've messed up, haven't I?" she laughed and wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"You've messed up what?"

"Our friendship," she sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything. I've wasted what we had."

"C'mon, Kates. I want to talk to you," I said as Fred and George sat down across from us.

"Oooh!" the both laughed/giggled.

"Shut up," Katie and I growled and took off to the common room. On the way, we passed an empty classroom, so I pulled Katie inside and locked the door so we could talk without someone walking in.

She quirked an eyebrow.

"I just want to talk, Kate," I said sincerely.

She nodded and sat on the edge of a desk. I stayed standing and thought about what the hell I was going to say. Should I say what I want to, or should I cover again?

"Katie, about … everything … I'm sorry … I …"

"No, no, it's fine Oliver, it was my fault …"

"I didn't know what to say last week. I … Katie, why didn't you tell me before?"

She shrugged and said, "I knew you didn't have feelings for me."

"So … why did you say you … you loved me last week, then?"

She shook her head and innocently said, "I don't know."

We just stared at each other silently for about five minutes, my mind working furiously.

Should I kiss her?

…

…

I know I _want_ to, but, should I?

…

Would it mess up everything? Should I tell her I have feelings for her?

…

…

I sat down next to her and she looked at me. I looked away, not really knowing what to do. She leant against me, and I wrapped my arms around her. She stared crying again.

"Why are you crying, Katie?" I asked in surprise.

"I nearly ruined this. I nearly obliterated everything. I might not have had you for this, Oliver. You make me feel so much better about everything. I'm sorry I love you, Oliver. I don't even care if you don't love me back. I'm sorry," she said through sobs.

"Shhhh. It's alright, Katie, it's okay … everything will be fine, I promise …"

I kissed her hair lightly as I hushed her, and finally, she was only emitting dry sobs.

"But why can't you love me?" she asked in a small voice, looking up at me, looking like a little lost puppy left in the rain, tied to a tree with no means of escape. She slipped out of my arms and turned to face me.

I didn't know how to answer.

"Kate … I can't … okay, I … Kate …." I tried to say it, but it just wasn't happening. I kept tripping over words and stuttering.

"What, Oliver? Please tell me." Those eyes again. _Please_ not those eyes.

"I do."

…

…

I said it.

…

Oh my god, I said it.

She stared at me, eyes wide with shock.

"What?"

Yet again, words failed me, and I just shook my head, and put my forehead in my hands.

"Oliver?"

I looked up at her. She was so beautiful. So beautiful my heart kind of hurt for a second because it was beating so fast. Seriously, I was close to a heart-attack.

"Oliver?" she asked again, taking my hand away from my head. I sat up properly and looked at her, pleading her with my eyes to understand.

"Oliver, what did you mean?" she said, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too."

…

…

…

Okay, she has to understand this time.

Her eyes had now gotten to the size of saucers. We just sat there staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

She got up and walked out of the room quickly, and all I could do was stare after her. That's not good …

_**A/N: Heya everyone! I'm sorry for the short chapter, and I'm also sorry about the a/n at the top. I get a little weird when people don't understand what I'm saying. Anyway, r&r please.**_

_**Best Writing Wishes,**_

_**Black Flaming Heart, **_

…_**:-xXx-:…**_


	7. Hand in Hand

Chapter 7

Okay, I told Katie I loved her exactly two days, four hours, and twelve minutes ago.

Why am I counting? - Because I haven't seen her since then. And I told her I _loved her_.

I feel happy, in a way, because I finally said it, but her walking out like that … I just _guessed_ it wasn't a good thing.

It's so depressing. I mean, I love her and she walks out and doesn't talk to me. What's with that? She said _she_ loved _me_. What's the problem?

Let's just say, the whole situation confuses me completely, and I wish I was never in this … what? Mess? I guess it was a mess. I could've done things differently … could've told her sooner … could've said it in a different way … but this is how things have turned out, and I need to put up with it. I hate that. Not being able to change the past is crap.

I got up from my bed on Friday morning, yawning and go ready for the classes ahead. Fridays are really bad for me - Divination first, History of Magic before lunch, then a double period of Potions. Wonderful, isn't it?

I sat at the breakfast table on my own, feeling too tired and grumpy to talk to anyone. I munched some toast and gulped down some pumpkin juice. _Sigh_. Why is everything all the same? Every morning I do the same routine. It's _boring_, my life.

I walked slowly to the North tower, dreading stepping foot into the smothering-ly warm and strangely scented attic-like room that Professor Trelawney inhabited, with all the little poofees and round, low tables draped in weird rag-like cloths.

"Good morning. Ah, future is bright my dear, very bright, ending in a flash of light … oooh, my …" she passed a girl called Sophie in my year, and predicted her 'death'. The class chuckled, along with Sophie. "What, my dears, do you find amusing?" Trelawney asked snappishly. "I have just enlightened you on your future, and you find it amusing?" She glared at Sophie and her friend, Gabby.

"Professor? Can we start the lesson?" someone yelled from the back of the classroom.

"Ah, yes," Trelawney adapted back to her usual misty voice. "The lesson today is on palmistry … you remember how to read palms, my dears? We discussed it in fourth year?" Some people nodded, others glanced at the 'nodders' with panicked looks. "Some of you do? Alright, those who know what they're doing, pair off and read your partners palms. The rest, gather around the front and I will demonstrate."

I made my way down to the front, as I had no idea about palmistry.

"Now, my dears, I need a volunteer for my demonstration. Mr Wood, care to let me use you for a moment?"

I grinned. "Not at all, professor," I replied and made my way to her. She sat me down on a cushion and she knelt in front of me.

"Your hand, Mr Wood?" I gave her my hand. "Oh, I see your life line is quite long … longer than most, I must say." Well, that's surprising … "Your love line is quite braided, meaning lots of broken hearts … I can tell you're a heartthrob, Mr Wood … ah, you have a destiny line … fairly short, meaning you have quite straightforward later years … and many later years you will have, Mr Wood ... Ah, heart line is quite normal … no breaks …"

"What does that mean?" asked a Hufflepuff girl near the back. I looked at her and she flushed.

"It means, my dears, that Mr Wood has a strong heart, and will not fall for the wrong person. When he falls, he's with the right girl …"

I walked out of Trelawney's classroom at the end of the period on my own. 'When he falls, he's with the right girl …'. Those words kept resounding in my head.

Had I fallen for Kates? If I have … and if palmistry is correct to some degree … I'm with the right girl?

… Only problem with that is I'm _not_ with her, and she's avoiding me like the plague.

_Sigh._

I slowly, slowly made my way to History of Magic. There's _one _good thing about this class and it is that you are able to sleep without, one: the teacher noticing, and two: anyone caring.

I settled myself at the back of the room in a corner, resting my head on the wall, gazing out the window, watching the leaves as they started to fall from the trees.

I wish Katie would talk to me.

…

I love her.

…

She's so perfect.

…

And beautiful.

…

_Sigh._

…

I'm tired, was my last thought before I slipped away from full consciousness.

I woke up again abruptly when the bell rang. I saw a couple of other people awaken with a start too. I got up and put my things in my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

I made my way to the Great Hall for lunch. I sat down, alone. I was doing everything on my own lately ... I wasn't talking to as many people … but that's probably because I don't feel like talking because I _know_ Katie will be brought up.

The guys in my dorm have stopped bothering to talk to me, because I'm 'too much like a girl when I'm like this'. 'Like this'! I sighed again, putting some chicken and carrots on my plate. I ate, not looking around me, and finally, someone spoke next to me.

"I know about you and Katie." I didn't need to look up. I knew it was Diggory.

"Do you now?" I replied, bored and uninterested in what he was going to say. "And what do you 'know'?"

"I know that there's something going on between the two of you," Diggory snapped.

"I don't know what you mean," I said silkily, still not looking up at the Hufflepuff.

"Wood, just, back off, alright?"

My head snapped up. "'Back off'? What do you mean, 'back off'?"

"I asked her out first!"

"She doesn't even like you!"

"At least she _talks_ to me!" he yelled. Something inside me burnt out. I punched Diggory in the stomach, picked up my bag and walked out of the hall, everyone watching me, then glancing back at Diggory, as if asking me how I could do that. I glared at some, and they went back to eating their lunch. I walked up to the Gryffindor common room, as lunch wasn't over for about another hour. I sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire and, yet again, sighed. I was doing that a lot lately.

I glared at the fire. Nothing was going right in my life right now. **_Nothing_**.

"Why did you _do_ that, Oliver!" I was dragged out of my stupor by Katie. I was so shocked that she was talking to me, I didn't answer. "Oliver!"

"'Cause," I muttered.

"What was it about!"

" … You …"

"What about me?" she asked snappishly.

"Diggory … told me to … back off … said that he asked you out first …"

She sighed. "He did …"

"I know that!"

"Then ... maybe you should … do what he says …"

"Wait … what?"

"Look, Oliver, I really like you … but I never thought you'd like me back … now it's all weird between us …"

"The only weird thing is the fact that you've been avoiding me for two days!"

"Oliver, don't yell at me … look, I'm sorry … maybe I shouldn't have said anything …"

"When? Before, when you said you loved me, or what you said just now?"

" … Before"

"So … you … you _don't _-?"

"I … I don't know, Oliver ... well, I know I love you, but … I don't think …"

"You 'don't think' what?"

"That we should be together … I'm with Cedric -"

"You said you were playing him though!"

"I …was …"

"You were? What does that mean?"

"He's okay really … once you get to know him … I do like him, Oliver …"

"So, all that stuff … all the things you said … I should just forget?"

"Yes."

I glared at her. "I can't do that, Katie. You should know I can't."

"Look, Oliver, you're going to have to forget about it."

"Why did you say it if you wanted me to forget?"

"Because … because I wanted it … you …"

"So … you don't want me … now? You're confusing me, Kate."

"I … do … but I don't at the same time. I'm sorry … I'm confusing myself …"

"Then stop this … please Kate …"

She sat down next to me and sighed. "I don't … I _can't_ explain … it's just …Oliver, you've been my friend for years … you are like brother to me … I can't do this ... it's too weird."

"It wasn't too weird for you to like me for years though?" I gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"Oliver, don't be so dry … it doesn't suit you," she half told me off.

"So you like me the opposite of that?" I smirked at her squirming.

"You _know_ that's _not_ what I meant, Oliver."

"Sounds like you do, judging by your discomfort."

"Oliver! Just drop this. I want you to forget what I said. I need you to leave me alone for a bit, okay? I am still going out with Cedric -"

"'_Cedric_'" I adapted a whiney, babyish voice in imitation of hers.

"Oh, grow _up_! You're such a _child_!"

"At least I don't change my mind every two bloody seconds," I muttered.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, okay!"

"No. No, _not_ okay!"

"Oliver, you saying that won't change a thing. You need to grow up, and you need to leave me alone. Good_bye_," she stated, and as the bell rang for after-lunch classes, she left the common room. I had to go to _Potions_. I picked up my bag and made my way down, just making it by the second bell.

"In the nick of time, I see, Mr Wood. Do try to keep your head out of those Quidditch books to remember to go to class on time in the future," Professor 'slimy' Snape said silkily as I passed him on the way into the dark, dank classroom.

I scowled at the moody professor as I sat down at my usual seat at the back of the class, next to Alex and Paul, Ravenclaws in my year.

"How's it going, mate?" Paul asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"Woman troubles?" Alex grinned.

I glared at him. "Yes."

"Older or younger?" Paul asked.

"Younger …"

"It's Katie Bell, isn't it?" Paul asked excitedly

I looked at him, quite surprised he'd guessed. "Yeah, it is …"

"Aha!" he said so loud, that Snape made his way over to us.

"Mr Kearney, if you do not lower your voice I will give you detention, AND deduct points from Ravencalw. Do I make myself clear?" he growled at Paul.

"Yes professor," I grumbled. Snape went back to the front of the class.

"Today," Snape began loudly, "We are going to learn the Calming Elixir. It calms the body and mind into a stasis-like freeze until the potion wears off … very useful in stressful situations … now … the ingredients and instructions are on the board. Follow them _carefully_ please. I do _not _need anyone dropping off to sleep in my class, so pay attention. You may begin."

"So, what about Katie, Oliver?"

"It's nothing," I muttered.

"Obviously is, mate."

"It's nothing," I repeated firmly and took out my ingredients and looked at the board.

"Dude …"

"Drop it, guys."

"Okay … okay…"

"If you're sure mate …"

"What, Mr Wood, are you doing?"

"I'm cutting some … stuff," I answered the Professor.

"On the board, Mr Wood, I have clearly stated that you must _not_cut the jackal spleen. Restart, Mr Wood, and do it correctly this time."

"Yes, sir," I grumbled as the bat-like Professor left my table, smirking. I hate him _so_ much.

Potions finished eventually, and Paul, Alex and I left the cold (yet a little warmer since the cauldrons were lighted) damp dungeon to go to our respective towers.

"So … you don't want to talk about Katie, then?"

"If you don't, she must've done something horrible to you. I see the way you look at her. You're pretty hot for her," Alex chuckled (A/N: I _hate_ that word with a passion, but never mind).

"I am _not_!"

"You so are, man. So, what's she done?"

I glared at them. "Something bad … and I'd rather not talk about it."

"C'mon, tell us what she's done," Paul grinned.

I glared at them, and then, deciding it wasn't working, and I'd have to tell them anyway, I sighed. "She told me she loved me … and when I said it back -"

"Wait, what?" Alex interrupted.

"She told me she loved me, and when I said it back she ran off and said she didn't love me unless I didn't love her …"

"I'm _really_ confused," Paul said.

"Join the god-damned club," I muttered.

"So, she said she loved you, and when you said _you_ loved_ her_ ... she went back on it?" Alex summarised.

"Yep," I sighed as we made it to the top of the grand staircase.

"She's crazy," Paul said in awe.

"Thanks," said a feminine voice from behind us. We all span around and saw a pissed off Katie a couple of steps below us.

"Uh … gotta go, mate … see ya later," Paul said and Alex and him left me standing in front of Katie on my own.

"Hi Katie," I said stiffly.

"I broke up with Cedric," she blurted and went pink.

"So?"

She looked confused. "I thought that's what you wanted, Oliver?"

"Why do you care what I want?"

"Because I lo-"

"Don't you _dare _say that again!" I grabbed her arm. "Do _not_ say it, Katie." I let go of her arm.

"But -" she began, looking upset.

"_No_, Katie. I refuse to listen to those words coming out of your mouth again. You went back on those words-"

"I – I know, Oliver, but -"

"Katie, _no_!"

"Oliver, listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to _lies_!" I yelled and stormed off, and upon hearing her footsteps following me quickly, I fastened my pace.

"Oliver. Oliver, please!"

I turned to her. She was crying. "What?" a little softer than before.

"Oliver," she sobbed. "Oliver, please listen!" I nodded slightly. "I still like you. I … I needed time to clear my head … make sure it was what I wanted, and it is, Oliver, it is," she sobbed, gasping for breath.

"I can't trust your words, Katie," I sighed and put my face in my hands. "I love you, and you confuse me and say you don't love me, when, apparently, you do!"

"I was confused myself, Oliver. I never thought you'd like me back. I …" she trailed off, staring into my eyes.

"Katie …" I sighed and looked at her. Her green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, cheeks streaked with the tears that had fallen and her hair, brownish blonde, was waving down past her shoulders. I mean, yeah, she'd bloody _gorgeous_, but that's not why I'm in love with her. No way. No, I'm in love with her because of … her. She's such an amazing person … so understanding … so sarcastically funny … so … Katie. There are no other words to describe her. I placed a hand on her cheek, and she looked up at me questioningly. "I love you … I'll never go back on those words. Ever," I said seriously.

"Oh, I love you too, Oliver. _So_ much," she said as seriously as I had done. I smiled, and she smiled slightly back. "And I'll never take it back again, I promise."

I stared at her, smiling. "I know you won't. I won't let you," I grinned. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek and hugged her. I let her go and we walked back to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand.

**_Heya everyone! Hope everyone's health is good … mines isn't  lol. Aaanyway, hope you liked the update. It's neeear thhheeeee eeeend, loool._**

_**Best Writing Wishes,**_

_**Black Flaming Heart xxx**_


	8. Would You Rather?

Chapter 8 Would you rather?

Three weeks later, Katie and I are officially a couple. _Three weeks._ That long? Doesn't seem like three weeks to me. I've been totally elated for the whole time. I didn't even realise how wonderful Katie is … I mean, I knew she was everything I wanted, but she's so much more too … whoa, cliché …

We were sitting on the couches in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, along with Fred and Angelina, and George and Alicia. My arm was around Katie, and her head was on my chest. I was so _comfortable_. We were talking about nothing much … who'll be the new seeker next year after ours left … who'll take captaincy … who's best, Tornadoes, or Puddlemere …

"Fred, listen, I know you love them, but Puddlemere are so much better than the Tornadoes -" I protested.

"They are _not_. The Tornadoes won against them in the British Quidditch Cup! -" Fred countered.

"You _know_ that's only because their Seeker was hit by a bludger before half-time. They were way ahead on points -" George said, taking Oliver's side.

"Thanks, bro," Fred muttered.

"I think we should stop talking about this -" Angelina began.

"I think the Puddlemere Seeker is hot -" Katie said. We all stopped and looked at her. She grew red, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Well, he is …"

"He is," grinned Alicia.

"Excuse me?" both George and I said to our respective girlfriends.

"Oh, Oliver, honestly … You're hot too …" Katie rolled her eyes. "And so is … wait … no … no, George isn't …" she grinned at him, George scowling back.

"Aw, George, I love you anyway …" grinned Alicia, winding him up more.

I cuddled closer to Katie, blocking out the conversation that was going to turn into a row if Alicia wasn't careful. I grinned at Katie when she looked up at me. "What?" she asked with a lopsided smile.

"You," I said simply.

"What about me?"

"Just, you."

"Thanks for the explanation," she said sarcastically with a slight smile.

"You're welcome, Kates," I said, pulling her even closer and kissing her lightly.

"AHHHHHH! My eyes!" both of the twins yelled, and I smiled at Katie, who smiled back.

"At least I'm not eating Katie's face off, like you do to Angelina and Alicia, boys …" I said without looking at them.

"We do _not_!" they both exclaimed.

"Do," Katie and I said in unison, and broke out into laughter.

"So," I sighed after we'd both stopped laughing at the twins. "What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go down to the lake. It's lovely outside …" Alicia suggested, and everyone nodded their approval.

"So, we've been going out of three weeks …" I grinned as I slipped my arm around Katie on the way down the marble staircase.

"Counting?" she smiled and leaned into me.

"Of course," I said softly as we made it to the bottom of the steps.

"How can you be so perfect?" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're so perfect in every way. Sweet … cute … thoughtful … caring …" she listed, finally opening her eyes. "And I could trust you with my life."

"You've just listed what you are to me," I smiled down at her. She smiled lightly back.

"I love you," she sighed, still smiling.

"Love you too … _so_ much, Katie …"

We finally made it down to the lake. Katie and I sat with our backs against the old oak tree, Fred and Angelina sat closer to the water, on the bank, and Alicia and George sat on the grass between the lake and the tree.

Katie sat between my legs, her back against my chest, my arms wrapped around her.

"Ollie?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"Why did you want to go out with me? I mean … I'm a lot younger than you … I'm ugly -"

"_Ugly_? **_You_**,_ugly_?" I gafawed. "Katie, you're anything but."

She looked up at me. "Liar," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Katie," I sighed and turned her around so she was facing me. "Shut up. You. Are. Not. Ugly. You're gorgeous. I love you. You're so wonderful, so pretty, it hurts …"

She laughed slightly, one tear gliding down her face. "You're so corny!" she tittered.

"I know. I should stop being so cliché …"

"No, I love you as you are," she grinned at her own cliché-ness, another tear falling.

"Don't cry, Kat …" I whispered and wiped away the two tears that were slowly coursing down her face. I sighed. "You're even pretty when you cry …"

"Thank you," she laughed and sniffed. She settled herself with her head in my lap, and her legs alongside mine. I stroked her hair off of her face, and she smiled up at me. "You make me so happy …" she sighed.

"You make me happy too, Kat," I smiled and laid my head back to lean on the tree.

After a pause, Katie said, "Who do you think is better out of the Tornadoes or the Cannons?"

I laughed. "Tornadoes, hands down."

Katie laughed too. "Yeah … the Cannons haven't won a game in decades …"

"Our brother, Ron, is obsessed with them," grinned George.

"Crazy …" muttered Katie and I grinned.

"If they just got a new Keeper … and a new Seeker … and some Beaters who can use a bat …and some Chasers who can catch …" I listed the Chudley Cannons' faults.

"So, pretty much, a whole new team?" Alicia laughed.

"No … no, the coach is alright …" I grinned.

"No he isn't …" Katie said slowly.

"No, he isn't," I laughed.

"Scared me for a minute there, Cap'n'," she laughed.

I just laughed. "So, what's everyone doing this summer?" Summer was only a few weeks away.

"We're going to Egypt," the twins said together.

"I'm going to Spain with my family," Angelina smiled.

"I think we're going to go to America …" Alicia said. "I have some cousins there."

"What about you, Katie?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just staying at home …" Katie said with a frown at the ground. "You?"

"Oh, same here … ah … Kates … move your head a bit," I gasped slightly, her head somewhere I didn't want it to be …

"Oh," she blushed, a lot. "Sorry … sorry, Ol' …" she said, and moved her head. I heard all four others laugh. I smiled at her, and she smiled sheepishly back.

"You want her head there, really, Oliver …" Fred grinned from by the lake.

"Shut up, Fred," I sang.

"Or what?"

"Or this!" I yelled, jumped up and ran at him, and chased him into the water. Both of us were soaking, so I flipped him. It made sense in my head at the time.

We came out, drenched, the rest laughing at us. I magicked myself dry and sat next to Katie again. I grinned. "So …" I laughed at her bewildered face. "Aw, Kate."

"Let's play 'would you rather …'!" Fred randomly yelled, still soaked to the bone.

The other's just looked at him as if he were deranged. He magicked himself dry.

"It's really fun. Look, okay, Angelina, would you either … kiss George, or kiss Katie?"

The other's laughed as Angelina gagged on nothing. "What?" she choked.

"Choose which one you'd rather do," Fred answered.

"Eh … well … kiss Katie …" she sighed. "Because it'd be way too weird to kiss your twin!"

"Good choice …" Fred grinned and looked between Angelina and Katie.

"We don't need to do it, do we?" Angelina gasped.

"Well … if you want to, we're not stopping you …" Fred grinned and Angelina slapped his shoulder.

"Okay, my turn to ask, then?" Angelina asked. "Katie, would you rather sleep with Oliver or … go skinny dipping?"

"Ange!" Katie looked shocked. I smiled secretly.

"What?" Angelina asked innocently.

Katie sighed. "I'm not answering that!"

"C'mon, Kat," I grinned.

She sighed again. "You mean at this age just now?" she asked. Angelina nodded. "Then I'd sleep with Oliver …" All of us looked at her, wide-eyed, me even more so …

"Seriously?" George asked, amazed.

"Yeah …" she said slowly.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yes …" she said, avoiding my gaze.

"Okay, another one for Katie. Would you rather … feel Oliver up, or … climb the North tower?" Angelina asked.

"Why me again?" she pouted, then sighed. "Feel Oliver up …" she said quietly.

"Seems like she's quite set on the idea of touching you, Oliver, old man," grinned George.

"Shut up, George," I muttered and stared at Katie.

"Okay, my turn?" Katie said quickly. "George, would you rather … be eaten alive … or … drown under ice."

"Eaten alive. Not as drawn out," He answered. "Alicia, would you rather jump in the lake right now … or feel Oliver up right now?"

"Pah, I'd jump in the lake!" Alicia laughed, then added, "No offence, Oliver."

"Huh, none taken," I laughed.

"Okay, Fred, would you rather … get dressed up as a girl for a day or … live without Angie?"

"Dress up as a girl," he said really, really uber quickly. We all laughed. "Alrighty then, Oliver mate, you're the only one left. This has to be the best question. Would you rather … be Flint for a year, or give up Quidditch?"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "For good?"

"For good," he confirmed.

"I'd … I'd kill myself …" I laughed.

"But what about poor Katie?"

I sighed. "For Katie, I'd give up Quidditch any day. I don't think she'd like me if I were Flint, and I couldn't live without you for a year," I smiled as Katie looked at me, shocked.

"You'd give up Quidditch for me?"

I nodded.

"_Never_ do that!" she yelled, jumping up.

"I don't think you would ever ask me to do that, Katie … would you?"

"_Never_! You love it! I'd never make you give up something you love!"

"You did, three weeks ago," I smiled a bit. "But then you gave me you back."

She smiled, sat back down, and hugged me.

"Another for Oliver!" George yelled. "Would you rather … not be a wizard … or … grow a beard?"

"That one was crap," I laughed. "I'd grow a beard …"

Everyone laughed. "Hey, don't I get to ask one?" I asked.

"No," the twins replied and both stood up, everyone following as they made their way back to the castle, as it was getting colder, and dinner was soon.

"That's unfair," I sighed.

"So?" they both said. I shrugged.

--------- ---------- ---------

It's almost summer. We are, again, sitting out beside the lake on the last day of the school year, but this time, it's just Katie and I.

"So, will you just … be on your own with your mum and dad, or …?" I asked Katie. She seemed quite depressed, whereas others dotted about the grounds are gleeful that exams are over, and they were going home tomorrow.

"Yeah … my brothers are in Germany … don't know why …" she replied lazily.

"Katie, are you okay? You seem upset about something," I asked finally. I'd wanted to ask her for ages, but I thought I might upset her more if I did.

She looked at me, and gave a strained smile. "I'm fine."

"Kate, I know you're not fine. Tell me what's up, please?"

She sighed. "I don't want to go home … I want to stay here … with you …"

"Is there something wrong at home?" I asked, getting increasingly more worried.

"No … no, there's nothing wrong at home, Ol', I just don't want to be away from you for weeks and weeks …"

I smiled. "You think I'll let you be away from me for that length of time? No way, Kates, I'm going to take you out … bring you home …" I smirked.

"Oliver …" she grumbled with a smirk also. "So, when and where will you take me out?"

"Twice a week at least, and I don't know yet," I grinned, hugged her tightly, and kissed her temple.

She smiled back. "I love you, Ollie."

"I love you more, Kate."

**_Hello, wonderful people . This is the SECOND last chapter. The epilogue is coming sooooon. Leave a review please.  thanks muchly._**

_**Best Writing Wishes,**_

_**Black Flaming Heart xxx**_


	9. I'm Moving

Chapter 9 I'm Moving

"Oof," Katie puffed as she handed me her trunk to put on the luggage rack at the front of the train. "Thanks, Ollie," she smiled and kissed my cheek. I lifted the trunk up and put it on the top of the pile, then hitched my bag up my shoulder and took off after Katie as she made her way down the train.

"Hey guys," Katie said as she slid the door open to our compartment – containing Alicia, Angelina and the twins.

No one answered, obviously because they were all attached at the mouth to each other (Fred and Ange, and George and Alicia). Katie sighed and sat down away from both couples. I sat down across from her, and she looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you sitting over there?" she asked.

"Do you want me to sit over there?" I asked with a smirk.

She smiled and then grabbed my hand and dragged me off the seat. I sat on the floor in front of her, looking up with a bigger smirk.

"You want me down _here_?"

"Oh, grow up, Oliver …"

"I have. I'm a big boy," I winked, and I knew she knew exactly what I meant from the slap on the back of the head I received.

"Shut up. Right now. Or else."

"Or else …?" I grinned.

"Argh! Or else you get stood up next week!"

"But then you'd miss me … and then you'd die from being without me for so long … and … and …!"

She glared, and I shut up. "Sit next to me now, or I'll stand you up every time you ask me out this summer," she growled.

"I quite like down here … okay, okay!" I said standing up quickly under her fierce gaze.

I sat down next to her, and she hugged me. "There's a good Ollie," she cooed.

I grumbled slightly and she laughed. I hugged her tightly back, and fell into a silence that lasted until the lunch trolley and come and gone.

"So," Fred sighed as he finished his pumpkin pasty. "What's going on in Ollie-Katie world these days?"

"'Ollie-Katie world'?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, what's going on with you two?"

Katie and I just looked at each other, and when we finally looked back at Fred, we saw everyone else looking at us. "The usual …" Katie said slowly.

"We're still going out …" I said.

Fred was still staring at us. "What?" I asked tetchily.

"Eh … Katie, you haven't said anything yet, have you?"

"About what?" I asked quickly, looking at Katie.

She glared at Angelina, then turned to me. "Ol', can I talk to you in private please?" she said, standing up. I nodded, standing up slowly and left the room behind her.

She stopped a little way away from the compartment they were in and turned to face me, leaning against the wall.

"Ol', I'm moving. This was my last year here," she said with tears in her eyes. I stared at her. I was, in a word, shocked.

"What!" I asked incredulously.

"I'm moving … to France …"

"France!"

"Yes, Oliver, France."

"Katie, you can't …!"

"Ol', I have to. I wouldn't. I really don't want to, but I have to."

"Katie, no!"

"Oliver, I'm sorry. My dad got a new job in the French Ministry," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"When? When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago," she sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Katie," I said, hugging her tightly. "I don't want you to go. Don't go …"

She sobbed and hugged me back, and buried her face in my shoulder.

------------------------------

We arrived at Kings Cross at five pm. Katie and I walked off the train together and went to get our trunks, and dragged them over to our parents, who were talking near the benches.

"…Oliver says he's dating Katie now …" my mum was saying to Katie's.

"Yes, Katie writes about him all the time in her letters home … ah, Katie, Oliver," Katie's mum said upon seeing us.

"Hi mum, Mrs Wood," Katie said.

"Hey mum, Mrs Bell," I said after her.

"Nice term, dears?" mum asked knowingly.

"Yeah …" I answered.

"Did Katie tell you about our news, Oliver dear?" Mrs Bell asked, and I nodded mutely, not wanting to get Katie upset again.

"Are you excited, Veronica? When are you leaving?" mum asked Mrs Bell.

"August twentieth, and I can't wait!" she grinned.

"Does Katie have to move school, Mrs Bell?" I asked.

Mrs Bell looked at me. "Oliver, dear, we're moving to France. She couldn't travel all the way back home for holidays otherwise," she told me sympathetically.

"Mrs Bell, I really don't want Katie to leave …"

"Come along, Oliver," mum said, starting to walk away.

"Please, please don't make her leave. If she leaves Britain, she leaves me," I stated and walked off. I heard running footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Katie, slightly out of breath.

"What did that mean?" she asked, panting slightly.

"Don't go to France, Kate. Do everything in your power to stay here. Stay here with me …" I said, and kissed her lightly, before following mum again, out of the station, and home to Scotland via Floo.

------------------------------

Epilogue (Pt1)

_July 14th_

_Dear Oliver, _

_I still have to move. Father has taken the post, and he won't give it in. I'm sorry Oliver. I love you still._

_Love, Katie xxx_

_July 22nd _

_Dear Oliver,_

_I don't want to go. I love you so much. I want to go back to Hogwarts, even if I don't see my parents for a year. I've kept trying to make mum change her mind, but she won't budge. She's syked for it. Don't let them take me, Ol', don't let them …_

_Love, Kates xxx_

_July 30th_

_Dear Oliver,_

_We started packing yesterday. I've lived in this house my whole life. I can't believe they're making me move. I love my village … my house … my room (no matter how pink it is) … _

_I want to stay with you, Oliver. I love you too much to leave you here in Britain, when I'm across the English Channel. Don't let them take me, Ol'._

_I found pictures of my first year while I was clearing out the attic. You are in almost all of them. In your little new Quidditch robes … showing off on your broomstick in some … just looking to cute in others. You've changed so much since then. You were such a nasty little bugger back then, making fun of me because I was a girl … although, you did do that this year too … you always said Quidditch was a guy's game, because you were on the team, and I wasn't, when I was only in first year. That was unfair grin._

_I love you, so, so much, Oliver. I don't want to leave. Please, find a way to help me stay._

_Love, Kat xxx_

_August 5th_

_Dear Oliver,_

_Almost all of my room is packed up. It looks so strange, all bare and no mess. I hate this. I hate them for making me do this. I hate everything about France too._

_I saw my new house today. I'll admit, it's nice, way bigger than this place. In fact, compared to this place, it's huge. Seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, three living rooms … quite a big place, but I still want to stay here. _

_It's funny. We had all those plans for this summer … going out twice a week, not just writing to each other, but seeing each other too. Since I told you about moving, all of that just went up in smoke, didn't it? I would like to see you again, Oliver. I miss you. _

_Love, Katie xxx_

------------------------------

Epilogue (Pt2)

I flooed to Katie's house, almost dreading what I would see. According to Katie's regular letters, it was totally different. After all, it was twelve days until they moved. Technically, I should've been to see Katie loads of times during the summer holidays, but I thought, if I distanced myself, it wouldn't be so difficult to say goodbye when the twentieth reared its ugly head. That theory didn't work too well. All it resulted in was me going insane with … withdrawal symptoms? I knocked the door of the Bell household.

"Ah, hello Oliver." Katie's dad had answered the door. I smiled, but I felt like screaming at him for tearing me up inside.

"Hello Mr Bell. Is Katie ready?" I asked politely, almost gritting my teeth so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Yes, I'll just go get her," he said, and turned towards the living room. I waited in the doorway for her.

Five minutes later, Katie and I were on the way down her garden path. She looked beautiful tonight. Especially tonight, because she was wearing the most beautiful dress that made her look even more amazing than she already did.

"You look beautiful, Kates," I told her and took her hand.

She turned to me and smiled. "Thanks Oliver. You look good too," she said sweetly. "Where are we going?"

"Around," I said secretively.

"Around where?"

"Just around."

She smirked.

Then I smirked.

We walked through the woods that were close to Katie's home. We walked and walked through them, until I came to a stop. I pulled her towards a clump of trees and walked straight through. At the other side was a part of beach. Very secluded, and very peaceful. Katie gasped.

"When did you find this?" she asked as we walked down one of the low dunes.

"Last summer. Pretty, isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous," she smiled.

We sat on the sand, the cool breeze sweeping over the sand, the water sparkling in the evening sun. I hear Katie sigh, and I turned to her.

"Everything okay?" I asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She gave me a glance, then turned back to look out at the sea.

"I never want to leave here. Being with you … in this place … it's so peaceful, Oliver. It's not fair."

I hugged her. "I know … I know, it's not fair. It's not fair …"

"I love you," she whispered, and hugged back.

"I love you too, Katie," I replied softly.

"I leave in twelve days," she said, emitting a dry sob.

"We'll think of something, Katie."

"What, Oliver? What can I do? I need to go with my parents. I'm only fourteen!" She had started to cry.

"Stay with me," I said softly. "Live with me."

Katie looked at me with tearful eyes. "You know I can't do that to your parents."

"They love you, Kate."

She took some sand in her hand and let it go slowly, like a sand-timer. "What about my parents, Oliver? They'll never let me stay here if they're in France."

"Let me talk to them."

"Oliver, it won't make any difference. I've been trying to get them to change their minds all holiday. They've only yelled at me."

"Let me try," I said, kissing her hair.

She sobbed slightly, and I hugged her closer to me. It'll be alright. I promise."

------------------------------

Epilogue (Pt3)

"Oliver, we can't just leave Katie here -." Katie's dad was saying.

"I can't leave my baby girl in a different country!" Katie's mum was shrieking at me.

"It'll be so much easier to let her continue with her schooling here, Mr and Mrs Bell. And all her friends will miss her so much -."

"Mum, dad, I don't want to leave!" Katie was screaming.

"Her friends can see her in the holidays, Oliver -." Katie's dad said.

"Beauxbatons is a very good school!" Katie's mum said.

"Hogwarts is better, and she knows everyone there -."

"I can't leave here! I love Oliver! I can't leave him!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and turned to Katie.

"What?" Katie's dad asked calmly.

"Don't make me leave, dad, please. I don't want to leave Oliver. I love him," she sobbed. I hid a smile.

"And I love her," I said seriously, after I'd stopped smiling.

Katie's mum sobbed, and flung herself at me, hugging me. "You two are so cute!"

"I … um … thanks?" I said, trying to stay up. (After all, Katie's mum was still putting most of her weight on me).

"Oliver, you're almost sixteen." Katie's dad was saying seriously. "I know what boys your age think about -." Katie's mum stood up.

"Just because you did, sir, doesn't mean I do," I said as politely as I could.

Katie sniggered at her dad's slightly pink face.

"We're not leaving her with you in your house, Oliver, and that's that."

"Because you don't trust me, sir? Or is it because you don't trust _her_?"

Mr Bell struggled with himself. "I don't trust either of you. You're both at an age -."

"That you should trust us at," I snarled. "I love Katie. This isn't just … I'm not like most guys my age, Mr Bell. Katie's been my friend since she tried out for the Quidditch team. Why would I do something stupid like whatever you're thinking, and lose my best friend?"

"Because you're just a _boy_, Wood. Just a boy who doesn't think before he does things!"

"I _do_ think before I do things, Mr Bell. I've thought about losing Katie non-stop since she told me you were making her leave the house she loves, the school she loves -"

"The _person_ I love," Katie wept and looked at her Father. "Don't make me leave him, god damnit!" she screamed.

Katie's dad looked at her long and hard, Katie still glaring. After about a minute, he looked away and sighed. "Okay."

"What?" both Katie and I asked at the same time.

"I won't make you leave him, Katie. We'll stay. If it makes you happy, we'll stay." And with that said, he turned, took his wife's hand and pulled her away, into the kitchen. I stared after them in shock.

"Did he just say -." I turned to look at Katie. She nodded slowly, and a smile gradually grew on her face.

"I'm staying, Oliver! You're my god, you're a saint!" she yelled and flung herself at me, just as her mother had done.

I hugged her back. "I love you, Katie," I whispered so her parents wouldn't hear. I heard her laugh slightly.

"I love you, Oliver," she said loudly enough so her parents could definitely hear her. I gave a bark of laughter and kissed her sweetly.

"Love you too, Katie," I grinned, matching her volume this time.

------------------------------

FIN

------------------------------

_**Well, there you go. I'm done :'(. Hope all of you liked the story. As I said before, it was just a kind of interlude fic. I've now finished my new fic (it's another Oliver/Katie), and the first chapter will be posted soon. Hope you all read it!**_

_**Best Writing Wishes,**_

_**Black Flaming Heart xXx**_


End file.
